villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Invitation
The Invitation is a cult that serves as the titular villainous group in the 2015 horror/thriller film The Invitation. This faction has the initial role of helping victims who have suffered tragedies and who want to expel the pain and suffering they are feeling using spiritual philosophy. However, the group's discussed ideas turn out to be flawed when, even after intense brainwashing with the followers, the sadness and anguish still persists with them, being the only way to release the pain, killing themselves and others around who have contributed to these anguished sensations. Biography Background The self-help group was created in Sonora, Mexico by Dr. Joseph. The intention was to eliminate the anguish that destroys the emotional state of people who have suffered tragic times in their lives, such as losing a loved one or suffering from an incurable disease. Dr. Joseph, leader of the group, defends the idea that this grief can be transcended through adopting the New Age principles of The Invitation, a spiritually organized set of beliefs that aim to remove fear from death and trauma. There’s not a lot of clarity in these principles, but some presented pleasant language into semi-coherent religious platitudes. Like any persuasive religious sect, the people in The Invitation have some sound logic and pertinent points behind their ideology: deny the physical and embrace the spiritual, and this line of logic, if you follow it properly, leads to death as shown in the movie. Doctor Joseph, with his years of studying the human brain and its connection to the trauma, conveyed a new insight into how to re-write cruel sensations. He explains that what we feel is physical, and is part of a complex mix of chemicals, hormones, brain and nervous system responses and a million other things. The cult, dubbed "Family" by the followers, gained a lot of attention in its place of origin, spreading to other parts of North America, such as Los Angeles and New York, winning thousands of new devotees. Later, Joseph realizes that if the physical is unimportant, and you believe in a better world beyond the world we experience, death is the logical answer. Role ''Attention: This article was written by a non-English user. We ask that native American users edit this page, arranging the grammar and concordance of the texts.'' The Invitation The role of cult in the unfolding of the film initially is not very well addressed. It is known that Eden ended up losing her son by an accident on the day of him birthday, she suffered so much for that she ended up trying to commit suicide. With no other alternatives, she decided to join a high-help group in Mexico, entitled "The Invitation". There, she meets David, in whom she initiates a relationship. The cult begins a brainwashing its followers to solve the problem with pain, instructing them to follow a routine of good feelings involving spiritist consciousness (in which there is something waiting for us in the afterlife). One day, after two years away from her friends, Eden and David, now engaged, invite close colleagues to a dinner. The day for this meeting is later revealed as the date chosen by the worship organizer, Dr. Joseph, for the purification of his devotees. The guests are Will (Eden's ex-husband who divorced her as they attempted to deal with the accidental death of their young son Ty), Will's new wife Kira, Tommy, Tommy's boyfriend Miguel, and friends Ben, Claire, and Gina. Gina mentions that their other friend Choi is running late. Eden introduces Sadie, a girl she and David met while in Mexico who now stays with them. Throughout the evening, Will wanders his former home alone and relives memories related to Ty's death, including Eden's attempted suicide. In the kitchen, Will witnesses Eden slap Ben when he makes a joke about her New Age ideas on expelling pain. Eden and David's mysterious friend Pruitt arrives. Will notices that David locked the front door. Will later goes for firewood and spies Eden hide a pill bottle through her bedroom window. The Meeting David and Eden tell their guests about a group they joined along with Pruitt and Sadie called "The Invitation" to work through grief using spiritual philosophy. David shows everyone a video in which group leader Dr. Joseph comforts a terminally ill woman as she takes her last breaths. David turns away unseen visitors and explains they were strangers looking for a party nearby. After the group plays a game, Claire begins to feel uncomfortable with the strange atmosphere of the house, and decides to leave the place. David stops an unsettled Claire from leaving, making Will think David is keeping the guests inside. David changes his mind, and Claire leaves, accompanied by Pruitt, whose car is blocking Claire's. Will watches Pruitt take Claire out of sight to talk to her, and David confronts Will about his suspicion. While walking through a hallway, Will sees Sadie make odd faces into a mirror, and they have a strange poolside conversation, during which she sexually propositions him. After rejecting her, Will finally gets a cell phone signal and finds a voice mail from Choi indicating that he was at Eden and David's doorstep before the other guests. Presuming that David and Eden must have done something to Choi, Will publicly confronts the couple about their apparent cult brainwashing. Choi enters unexpectedly, explaining that he was called away by work. Will is embarrassed, but the others assume his residual grief over Ty’s death is causing Will to behave irrationally. Finding his son's room has been renovated and turned into an office, Will finds a laptop with an ominous video from the founder of The Invitation. In the video, the founder says he has discovered a "new truth," that tonight something must be done for everyone to be rewarded, leaving Will confused and suspicious. The Dinner Then Pruitt calls Will upstairs, for there will be a toast to commemorate the gathering of friends. David pours drinks for the guests. Will smashes the glasses, fearing they are poisoned. However, Gina drinks hers before Will smashes it. Sadie attacks Will who inadvertently knocks her unconscious in the scuffle. Gina suddenly collapses and dies, revealing that Will was right about the drinks. David, Eden, and Pruitt attack the guests, killing Miguel, Choi, and Ben. Will, Kira, and Tommy flee and hide in the house. Feeling regret over the violence of the killings, Eden is comforted by David, who assures her that what they are doing is the only way they can leave the earth and be freed from their pain. Will retrieves a fireplace poker from Sadie while she lies dying from apparently drinking the poison. Pruitt finds and attacks Will and Kira. Kira retaliates and beats him to death. Eden shoots Will in the shoulder, and herself in the stomach, severely wounding herself. David attacks Tommy, but Tommy stabs David to death. As she dies, Eden asks Will to come to her in her final moments and to take her to the backyard. Kira, Will, and Tommy reunite and head outside with the dying Eden. Tommy goes back inside for Miguel's body. Kira and Will see helicopters flying above. As they watch, Will sees various homes with the same red lantern that David lit earlier in the evening. Will realizes that Los Angeles is erupting in chaos as other cult members throughout the city carry out plans similar to David and Eden's. The two hold hands as the sound of sirens continues. Gallery Eden (The Invitation).png|'Eden' (Tammy Blanchard) entered the cult after the accidental death of his son Ty, and his attempted suicide. Eden, after the revelation of the group's goal, tries to assassinate Will and Kira, but gives up and kills himself. David (The Invitation).png|'David' (Michiel Huisman) was addicted to drugs and had no real purpose in life, but found himself when he entered the cult. In the end, David murders Miguel by shot and tries to kill Tommy, but is killed by stabbing him. Sadie (The Invitation).png|'Sadie' (Lindsay Burdge) is a strange friend that Eden and David met in Mexico, it is unknown about their past before entering the cult, but it is observable that she is the most eccentric of all. She tries to kill Tommy, Will and Kira by stabbing, but is fatally wounded by them. Pruitt (The Invitation).png|'Pruitt' (John Lynch) entered in the cult after being arrested for years when he killed his wife, banging her on the head. He kills Choi and Ben with a gun, and possibly Claire after she leaves the party with her car. Pruitt is killed by Kira, with his head crushed. Dr. Joseph (The Invitation).png|'Dr. Joseph' (Toby Huss) is the creator of the cult, he is responsible for brainwashing, leading his thousands of followers to mercilessly murder their close friends and family for the good of the faction. Category:Cults Category:Assassins Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Brutes Category:Symbolic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Titular Category:Stalkers Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Successful